Graphomaniac's Outlet
by LordEvan
Summary: As the title implies, this is a collection of random drabbles and ideas that won't leave me alone. So here. There will be all sorts of stuff, so don't mind the crossover tag.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny Far Far Away

**AN:** This is just a collection of random fanfics, ideas I had to get out of the way to continue peacefully writing my stories. Feel free to use any of those i your stories if you like them. Enjoy.

AN2: My other stories are still ongoing, I haven't abandoned them - I'm just rewriting them.

* * *

 **Destiny Far Far Away**

 **Harry Potter and Star Wars Crossover**

Korriban – ancient home world of the sith, a graveyard planet and a home to the Sith Academy. That's where young Harry Potter found himself after hearing that cold laughter, that managed to scare him despite the mad euphoria he felt while torturing the Dursleys.

"What's the brat doing here?" he heard an angry voice.

"How should I know?" the other replied. "These tombs are supposed to be filled with dangerous creatures, not some scrawny brats."

"Well, let's just kill him and continue, we have an artifact to find." the first said.

This jerked Harry awake. He did not know what these two were talking about, but he had no intention to die in here. His eyes snapped open, and he saw two teenagers, looking down at him with some metallic sticks in their hands.

"Oi, that brat's awake!" the first, tall young man with short brown hair, said. The other jus nodded.

"Well, as curious as it is, we shouldn't keep our master waiting," the second said and brought his sword to strike Harry down, only to be thrown violently against a wall of the tomb and lose consciousness because of pain. The first teen's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to do anything as pale lightning blasted him away into another wall. Unknown to Harry, his eyes flashed golden.

Harry looked around. All he met was a large hall with tall stone walls and some statues. There were some writings, but he couldn't decipher them. There were two passageways, they were completely identical, and Harry knew not what he was to do next. His gaze landed on the two unconscious teens. Harry neared one of them and took his weapon. He was he to wield that stick, lance, sword?

Looking further, Harry found some sort of metallic sheet in the teen's backpack. He prssed some buttons and the device sprang to life, but oh joy, he couldn't recognize a single symbol on the screen. Apparently their language had the same phonetics and grammar rules as English, but different symbols. Wonderful. Sighing in annoyance, he gripped the teens forehead and glared at him. He knew it was illogical, but still.

"Useless idiots," he grumbled. "Can't even tell me where I am."

Suddenly the teen's eyes snapped open, and Harry wanted to drop him and run, but something prevented him from doing this. The next thing Harry knew numerous scenes were flashing in front of his eyes with the teen present in each and every one of them. It was the idiot's life, Harry concluded. By the end of it, Harry released the teen and sighed. Now he had the knowledge of so many things! The Earth was not the only inhabitable planet in the Universe, on the contrary, it was one of many. He was on a planet named Korriban, and these two poor souls were sith acolytes, attempting to master dark side of the Force. Apparently, Harry was doing just that, he was using the Dark Side to torture his family, and then to defend himself here, in the tomb of Marka Ragnos.

Anyway, Harry picked up the swords, pathetic training swords, datapads, credits, food and water supplies from the two teens, and then decided to use something he learned from the memories of one of his victims. Harry raised a hand in the air and two bodies levitated upwards, until they were suspended in midair. He closed his fist and an echo of snapping necks was heard in the chamber. Harry smiled, these weak fools were so easy to kill, no wander their master sent them to retrieve an irretrievable holocron. His previously emerald eyes were now more of a mix of green and golden. He looked as sparks danced on the palm of his hand and grinned.

Sighing, Harry decided to leave the tomb. He might be powerful, but for goodness sake he was five years old! This was way below average age of tomb raiders, even by sith standards. And yet, there was something calling out to him, something persistent and powerful at the back of his mid, urging him to take another passage and find out what was on the other side.

To Harry's credit one must say, that he was a five-year-old, and had a curiosity of an infant, meaning he had to know everything. Another thing to his credit was the fact, that he tried to fight his curiosity for two whole minutes until it got the better of him. Swearing (yes, a child shouldn't even know these words, but then again uncle Vernon wasn't exactly your best role model even when he was somber, not to mention when he was drunk), Harry turned on his heels and took the passageway leading deeper into the tomb.

One flying monster later Harry understood, that the more power and hatred he put into his lightning, the more deadly and the deeper shade of blue it became. Another beast later he understood, that deep-violet lightning killed everything it touched within seconds. The most peculiar thing was that Harry did not feel any drain at all, he felt like he could just walk all day, killing everything with his bare hands, not even taking his new sword. The other peculiar thing was that he didn't find the idea of ridding this place of all life – sentient or not – not troubling at all.

Another hour later Harry finally entered a very large chamber with a huge pyramid in the center of it. He climbed the stairs near the pyramid and faced the top of it. The call in the back of his mind was now a scream, very loud and obnoxious scream – whatever called him was inside this pyramid.

Stolen memories showed Harry, that the teen he killed earlier, had a couple of ideas how to open the vault, for that is obviously what the pyramid was. The first one was meditation on the Dark Side, the second was about using the Force to force the vault open and the final idea was about... sacrificing his companion to the vault. Harry was able to use none but the second. And yet, he was not going to use rough Force to open the vault, he was going to blast the vault open with his lightning – that was going to be draining, the ancient dark lord of the sith sure had to have installed some protection from this, but what other ideas did Harry have?

Gathering his power, Harry sent his most potent deep-violet lightning with black tingles on the edges into the heart of the pyramid. He was expecting to be blasted away, stroked by his own redirected lightning or something similar, but to Harry's surprise he felt a disturbance in the air around him, disturbance in the Force, foreign memories supplied. It had a source – the pyramid, the disturbance surrounded him and then engulfed him. Harry felt being assessed by the disturbance. A moment later it withdrew and Harry ceased striking the pyramid with lightning, because he felt reassurance from the disturbance. Whatever it did, it was satisfied with the results. Harry eyed the pyramid curiously, and a moment later it's tip levitated, revealing a platform for Harry to walk on.

As Harry walked to the center of the platform, and after this four pedestals rose from the floor, surrounding him. From the centers of the pedestals rose three small red pyramids and one violet cube. The holocrons – stolen memories whispered. Sensation in the back of Harry's mind suddenly moved straight into his consciousness and screamed at him to take the pyramids, but be wary of the cube. Nevertheless, Harry grabbed all the holocrons and put them into a stolen backpack. Grinning from ear to ear he proceeded to the exit from the tomb.

When he reachd the chamber with two dead acolytes, Harry remembered something. He was on Korriban, in the tomb of Marka Ragnos. There was a sith academy here, from where his two first victims on this world came. Their master was there, and she would not be enthusiastic about someone killing her potential appreantices, not to mention that sith academies were generally not fit for children and had very high death rate among acolytes. He couldn't just waltz into there unprepared, he couldn't leave the planet as well, because the only way out is a shuttle, that would take him to the imperial space station. Damn, he woud have to wait here. Sighing in frustration Harry sat on the floor and took one of the pyramidal holocrons and placed it in front of him. "Might as well have some intelligent company." he thought. Not that he thought much of his own intelligence, he was a five-year-old who has just learned how to read, but still.

Using the Force to open the holocron (Harry had no idea how he knew what to do with it), Harry allowed a bit of his power enter the device, and it activated. A projection of a humanoid creature appeared. Sith species, stolen memories supplied again.

"Hear the teachings of Marke Ragnos, Emperor of the Sith Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith," the projection said.

"Ah, hello," Harry replied.

"A child?" the holocron asked. "Most unusual," then the projection took a closer look at Harry and smiled. "You have already embraced darkness to some extent and used it to achieve your goals. Curious, very curious."

"What's so curious?" Harry scowled.

"Oh, the fact, that you were the one, who was destined to take my holocrons," the projection chuckled. "A child succeeded where numerous dark lords have fallen. You are the first of my descendants powerful enough to open my vault," His eyes bore into Harry's, but the boy didn't flinch.

"I am your descendant?" Harry asked, his eyes widening slightly. "How is this even possible? There is no technology of inter-planetary travel on my home planet!"

"That is no surprise to me," the projection answered. "Your ancestors might have crush-landed on your planet or just chose to hide there. Times after the end of my reign became rather hectic," Harry could just nod. "Enough this pointless chat, though, these holocrons have one purpose only –train any and all my descendants, who are strong enough. Let us begin."

 _Four days later_

Harry mediated on the floor of the tomb, dark side energy swirling around him like purple mist. All of three holocrons of Marka Ragnos were active, and the dark lord himself was standing near the boy, giving him instructions.

"Good," Marka Ragnos said. "Darkness is strong in you, let it guide you. Now collect it all and release in one directed blow."

Harry did as he was told and soon purple cloud that surrounded him turned into a small pulsating vibrant purple ball. Another moment later it was released into the wall, effectively making in it a hole the size of four grown-up men.

"Good," the Dark Lord nodded. "You are progressing nicely. Young age is goo for learning dark arts of the sith. Your mind is pure of that taint, grown-ups call sence, you do not restrict yourself in any way. Remember the final lines of the sith code:

 _Through victory my chains are broken,_

 _The Force shall free me._

The less chains you impose upon yourself the easier it is to achieve that what you desire."

"I understand, master," Harry nodded, breaking his meditation. "Someone is coming." he looked alarmed at the ancient sith.

"Hide the holocrons and show them to no one," Marka Ragnos instructed and disappeared. Harry did as instructed and just in time.

As soon as the holocrons were hidden in the backpack, a tall young woman with blond hair walked into the chamber with her crimson lightsaber lightning the way. She looked at the chamber and her eyes landed on two dead acolytes, she raised one of her eyebrows and looked the chamber over again, this time her eyes landed on Harry, who looked at her intently. Gold eyes stared in gold. Harry recognized the woman – she was his victims' master.

"You killed my apprentices," the woman said. Harry scowled at her. She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I shll have another couple of years until the other bunch of slaves arrives," She raised her hands and pale-blue lightning rushed at Harry.

The boy in question raised his hand and blocked the lightning with it. The next moment he sent his own violet one at the sith. Harry understood that he couldn't stand a chance against a Lord of the Sith, at least not now, but he still could do something. His move proved to be a success when the woman had to dodge his lightning, rolling to the side. Not wasting any time, Harry let his darkness loose and purple cloud surrounded him, a moment later it gathered in a purple globe in Harry's outstretched hand and another moment later it flew at the sith, transforming in an arrow in midair. The woman jumped out of the way, using the force. After a loud "boom" Zash saw a crater in the floor of the chamber to fit a speeder.

Lord Zash was intrigued by the boy in front of her. not only did he manage to slay her acolytes, he also stopped her lightning that would have killed any other, with one hand, but also retaliated with his own. Even more, the boy used dark spear, and twice if the hole in one of the walls was any indication. Though he did look exhausted after it. She grinned as the boy collapsed on the floor, panting.

Zash stood up and gently lifted the boy and suspended his body in midair. Oh yes, he was basically radiating power of the Dark Side. He would make a fine addition to her plan, better than any cattle the overseers could give her.

"What is your name, child?" she asked, coming closer to the boy. He looked at her calculatingly.

"Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"Well, Harry Potter," Zash smiled, she loved messing with children, "do you wnt to become my apprentice?"

"What will I get from it?" the boy asked defiantly. Zash smiled again.

"Training," she replied simply. "And survival. You can't survive on Korriban alone."

"What's in it for you?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"A talented apprentice, of course," Zash laughed as if it was obvious. "You will make a fine addition to my powerbase when you grow up a bit."

Harry frowned. The woman was insincere – Harry could tell, because the Force practically screamed "Danger!" at him each time she smiled, but he nodded nonetheless, it wasn't like he had choice. The woman _was_ right, he couldn't survive on this planet much longer without help.

"Marvelous," Zash smiled again. "Then we shall go to the Academy?" Zash freed Harry, who got up to his feet and somewhat regained some stamina. "But I'm afraid I can't take you as an apprentice just yet, you'll have to grow up a little and train. The Academy will make a worthy acolyte of you, and then I shall take you with me."

"Fine," Harry grumbled. He wasn't all that thrilled at the idea of living with other sith acolytes. They were jealous, aggressive and altogether annoying.

"Don't worry it's just for a couple of years. I do not want to lose you to someone else, after all."

 _Three years later_

Harry was sitting in his room inside the Academy. The room wasn't big by any stretch of imagination, but it was enough for sleeping and Harry didn't need anything else. He slept in the room and then went to overseers to get his missions. They never gave anything challenging at all, it was just something like go there, kill that or retrieve something else. Not that Harry was complaining. That did give him lots of free time.

The very day Harry arrived some thugs tried to pick up on him and take away his backpack. Needless to say, that didn't end well, Harry just blasted them into the nearest wall. That angered them and next time they basically told the whole academy, that they were going after Harry's hide as soon as he stepped out of the building. After his first mission their dead bodies were found near one of the tombs. Everyone knew that it was Harry's work, not that anyone could prove it. After that day everyone left him alone.

Free time was spent either meditating, or raiding the tombs. Harry knew that it was dangerous, but he didn't care. He was strong, stronger than any acolyte in the Academy, even stronger than some overseers, though that was valid when he was six, now Harry was stronger than any overseer on the planet and spent most of his time in the tombs, either raiding them or learning from the stolen holocrons.

That was something no soul on Korriban knew, Harry had a nice collection of sith holocrons in his backpack, that he carried with him on all occasions. The tombs of Korriban were very poorly explored, good for Harry, after all, holocrons of Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pall and Naga Sadow are quite rare in the Galaxy, and he had one of each. He had long ago finished Marka Ragnos's holocrons, that taught him how to manipulate Dark Side of the Force and use sith sorcery. Holocrons of Tulak Hord taught him secrets of lightsaber fighting, while Naga Sadow and Ajunta Pall explained lost art of sith alchemy – it was Hard, but after years of practice and learning Harry had a firm grasp on the basics.

Right now he has just returned from another training session, now from the tomb of Tulak Hord, he finally figured out how to enter the chamber with the Dark Lord's dashade. He slain the beast and added another holocron to his collection. It was a purple cube, identical to the one he collected from the tomb of Marka Ragnos. A knock on the door brought him out of his musings.

"Lord Zash requires your presence," overseer Harkun said. The man did get on Harry's nerves, only the rules against killing the overseers prevented him from showing the man why you don't mess with Harry. The boy sighed and went down to meet Lord Zash.

"Ah, we all are here, good," Lord Zash said as soon as Harry entered the chamber. He was not surprised to find Zash and Harkun there, but he was surprised to find some sith pureblood waiting there. Harkun started his boring speech about how the two of them should compete to win the favor of Zash and so on… Harry couldn't care less what the man was bumbling.

"Now I require you to go to the tomb of Marka Ragnos and find a hlocron there, that will give me information on how to enter the dashade chamber in the tomb of Tulak Hord. Then you will go there and bring me said holocron. Whoever does it, becomes my apprentice. The loser dies," Zash said smiling. "Questions?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Are you talking about these holocrons?" Harry asked, taking two identical purple cubes from his backpack. Everyone's eyes widened comically.

"Did you go to the tombs without permission?" Harkun fumed. "Arrogant upstart, I will see to it that you're punished. And first of all I will take this backpack to examine it," he went to Harry who blasted him into the nearest wall.

"You will do no such thing!" Harry shouted. His golden eyes shining. "Or I will show you exactly why the entire Academy is afraid of me!"

"Now now, let's not lose our cool, gentlemen," Zash said with another of her creepy smiles. "Harry did bring me both holocrons, so he becomes my apprentice. You are unable to punish him, overseer." she said sweetly.

"But he-"

"Are you questioning me, a Lord of the Sith, overseer?" Zashes eyes started glowing as she said these words in deceptively calm voice.

"Of course not, my lord," Harkun bowed to Zash and then glared at Harry, who just smirked.

"Very well. Your other acolyte may leave, he was no match for Harry anyway," with that Zash left the room, motioning Harry to follow her.

"This is the blade my master gave me when she took me as her apprentice, now it's yours," Zash said, giving Harry a simple lightsaber. "Meet me on Dromund Kaas, apprentice, we have a lot to do."

When Zash left Harry tried the new sword he was given. It didn't suit him. For some reason he wa horrible with any blade he was given. Double-bladed lightsaber was too big for him, while two lightsabers were not enough, not to mention one. Overseers were at a loss about what to do with him. Harry shrugged and clipped the lightsaber to hi belt and followed his master.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Black

**This is another idea. It is absolutely unedited - you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Back to Black**

 **Hary Potter Fanfic**

Arcturus Black was a much respected and even slightly feared man. Well, not so slightly feared, but still. Arcturus Edward Black was a lord, but not any lord, he was head of the noble house Black – notorious neutral family, thought dark. He was known as one of the most powerful and influential wizards in Eurpoe. Even ICW had to listen to him, even the great Albus Dumbledore had to listen to him, though Arcturus preferred the term "put up" – it described their relationship much better.

Right now Arcturus, who was in his one hundred twenties, sat in his study, looking through the papers. Yesterday, he had received news from Dumbledore, that one of his great-grandsons, Leonard, somehow survived the killing curse and vanquished Voldemort.

Oh, how Arcturus hated that man. Voldemort cost the Black family two, if not three members! Not that the old lord was deluded enough to blame only that maniac, no, Arcturus knew, that it was fault of his children as well. He still couldn't remember Walburga without resentment. The woman was obsessed with blood purity and wanted to officially support the Dark Lord – a feat, unheard of for neutral family. And his good-for-nothing son Orion. Arcturus sighed, he often wondered what he did wrong while bringing up his elder son. Orion had no backbone alone and allowed his wife lord over him and their children, not that situation with Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda was any better.

Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. Arcturus scoffed, Malfoys were a young family, compared to Black. The only thing worth of something this bunch of treacherous blonde slimeballs had was money. She had a son – Draco, and even had the nerve to hint to Arcturus to name Draco his heir. As if he would give anything to a Malfoy!

Bellatrix and Regulus turned out to be one huge disappointment and a taint on Black name. To follow a Dark Lord, what were these children thinking. Yes, Arcturus was not exactly fair in how he treated his grandchildren, but they had children for goodness sake. Bu then again, Arcturus was the first one to confess that he was a horrible parent – that was the only explanation why his children and grandchildren turned out the way they did.

He didn't even want to mention Andromeda. That insolent girl decided, that she could spit at the Black name and run away with come muggle. She was disowned instantly after this.

Arcturus tried not to think of his grandson Sirius. He did everything to ease the boy's life. None would believe it, but Arcturus Black was actually a doting grandfather for the Black heir. Why did the boy feel the need to run away to Dorea and Charus he never Arcturus never knew. What could make Sirius choose friends over family, especially when he knew, that he was always welcome at the Black manor.

Dorea. She was the only child, that Arcturus was actually not disappointed in. She was smart, powerful, beautiful and dignified – epitome of Black. The old lord was very reluctant to agree to her marrying Charlus Potter, but the boy was a very powerful wizard, and Potters were a respected noble family. They had one child – James, who married a muggleborn and had two children – Hadrian (or Harry) and Leonard (or Leo), Harry being one year older than Leo.

Arcturus was looking at the papers on his table and could not understand one very simple fact. Leonard vanquished the Dark Lord. If one was to believe, if only for a minute, that it was possible, then what happened to Harry? The old lord received a confirmation, that Leo was okay, but nothing of Harry – the elder son of James Potter, his heir.

Another paper caught the old lord's attention. It was an official Wizengamot confirmation. Curious as to why he would receive on now, Arcturus picked it up and carefully read it. His brows reached hairline instantly, and the old lord carefully put the paper down.

"That idiot boy James actually switched heirs!" he whispered incredulously. The note said, that Leonard Potter was now heir to the noble house Potter. "What is this brat thinking! You can't _just_ switch heirs!"

It was common knowledge, that an heir could not be deprived of his position unless he broke family laws or committed crime against the ancient laws. Changing heirs for any less reason was begging for bad publicity and rotten reputation of an opportunist and a man who doesn't respect laws. No two-year-old boy could break any laws. Arcturus could not believe, that somebody would recognize this as anything other than an insult to tradition. He sighed. Who was he kidding? No one would bother with legitimacy when the Boy-who-lived was concerned. Oh, yes, Arcturus read the morning issue of Daily Prophet and saw the nickname. If only Dorea or Charlus were alive, but alas, they died just two and three months prior respectfully. Arcturus decided to pay the Potters a visit tomorrow, he was, after all, let in the secret of their Fidelius wards. Someone had to put their brains in their proper place. Not to mention that Arcturus would have a chance to see his great-grandchildren. Dorea always said, that Harry was good at magic, for a two-year-old, meaning he already demonstrated accidental magic.

xxx

It was a busy day in Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. James was minding his lordship business, meaning he was looking through his Gringotts statements and issuing orders to house elves to prepare Potter manor for the family. Lily, on the other hand, was busy tending to Leo. The boys just wouldn't eat his breakfast. A knock on the door distracted her from her child.

Lily walked to the door and cautiously opened it. She was beyond surprised to see a tall old man with gray hair and sharp features. Hi stern look made her freeze in place, before she regained her composure and gripped her wand tighter.

"There is no need for wands, Mrs. Potter," the man said calmly. "My name is Arcturus Black, I am James's grandfather, Dorea's father."

"Oh, sorry for not recognizing you sooner, Mr. Black," Lily smiled at the man, while his face remained impassive. She had to admit, that Acrturus Black was an intimidating figure in all black except for the dress-shirt. "Come in. I will call James."

In only a couple of minutes James Potter walked down the stairs and his eyes widened comically as his gaze landed on the guest. Lily didn't inform her husband of the guest's identity.

"Stop gaping, James," Arcturus said, not even batting an eyelash. "We have to talk."

James nodded and sat on the chair across from the old lord. "So, grandfather Arcturus. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, it is certainly not pleasure you owe me," Arcturus said with irritation and handed James the Wizengamot confirmation. The man's face just grew confused.

"Yes," James nodded with a slight smile, "I did name Leo my heir. What's wrong?"

"Let me be blunt with you, James," Arcturus sighed. "Had your father Charlus or god forbid his father Harold," James actually flinched, "been alive, they would be reprimanding you like a little boy right now. James, one cannot just switch heirs. Hadrian was born first, by law he is your heir."

"About that…." James sad awkwardly. "Harry can't be my heir."

"Why exactly?" Arcturus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You see, grandfather Arcturus…" James trailed off, but under the older man's very stern gaze continued. "We won't be able to bring Harry up as an heir must be brought up."

"James," Arcturus said quietly in his big-bad-lord-Black voice.

"We gave him to somebody else to raise," James said very fast. Unfortunately for him Arcturus could still understand every word.

"What?!" lord Black exclaimed. "You actually gave up your heir! Why on Earth would you do such a thing?"

"You see, grandfather," James sighed. "Leo is famous and Harry would grow up in his shadow. I don't want him growing up like this, a normal childhood would be much better for him. Besides-"

"Stop," Arcturus said coldly. "That speech reminds me too much of a certain old bearded fool."

"Grandfather!" James exclaimed. "Professor Dumbledore is a good man."

"Good my…" Arcturus muttered under his breath. "Where is Hadrian right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" James asked suspiciously.

"I have heard enough to recognize Dumbledore's meddling," Arcturus replied. "I will take Hadrian in and raise him as my heir.

"What?!" James shouted for the first time, standing up. The glare sent his way did make him sit down though. "But you can't, grandfather!"

"Any why, pray tell, not?" Arcturus bit out every word. His cool gaze was actually pressing down on the younger man.

"He's a squib," James replied hotly.

"A squib?" Arcturus asked contemplatively. "Dorea used to praise his accidental magic." the old lord didn't elaborate, instead keeping James under the weight of his gaze.

"It happened after Voldemort's attack," the younger man confessed. "Dumbledore diagnosed it and healers at St. Mungo's confirmed it." James relaxed into the chair with a tired sigh.

"You will have to excuse me, but I refuse to believe it until I see it for myself," Arcturus said after half a minute of silence. "Where is he now?"

"Lily's muggle sister," James replied. It was amusing to Arcturus how auror James Potter, one of the figureheads of "the light", talked about his squib son. The sheer amount of shame and regret in his voice could rival his own father's when he expelled one of the squib Blacks all those decades ago.

"And where does your wife's sister reside?" Arcturus pressed.

"Little Whinging, Surrey, Number 4," James surrendered.

"Then that is where I will be off to now," the old lord rose from his chair. "Thank you for your hospitality, James. But if I find that you simply discarded your heir... I will take him in as a Black," with these final words Arcturus left Godric's Hollow for suburban London.

xxx

In Surrey, in one of the most ordinarily boring neighborhoods, a crack was heard. Although nothing followed. No man appeared, no guns or cars. Within seconds therefore people were back to minding their own business... as much as bored people could mind their own business that is.

In the meantime Arcturus walked right inside Number 4. Magic was a very useful thing really: no one could see him, no one could hear him and no one could smell him. In his disguised state he walked around the house and finally found a nursery on the second floor of that distasteful dwelling. Two cribs were inside. In the larger, more elaborately decorated one slept a small baby, no older than a year. No, it was not young Hadrian – its hair was blond. In another crib slept the boy he was searching for. That mop of black hair that looked more like a bird nest really, screamed "Potter".

Arcturus waved a wand over the child. The result was negative. Indeed, Harry was a squib. What a sorry fate. But then he noticed subtle difference. When there was no magic in the examined body, the caster felt hollowness. Arcturus felt it too. There was one intricate and very subtle detail though.

Magic was a curious thing. There were numerous theories that tried to describe its behavior. One of the greatest dilemmas of about two centuries ago was the problem of people being able to feel magic of beings that were not significantly more powerful than themselves, yet unable to feel magic of those the most powerful wizards. So many guesses have been made throughout history. Some thought that the weak just didn't have mental faculties to comprehend such power. Other believed that it was just the inane control over their magic that great wizards had that prevented their magic from being spilled all over the place. Some fools actually tried to use it as a foundation for their ridiculous "magical core" theory. Ludicrous.

Eleanor Potter, a witch of remarkable power and knowledge, solved the riddle. Her experiments proved that magic was not pent up in any "cores" and that all wizards could comprehend any amounts of magic. That woman proved that magic of the most powerful wizards just existed differently. Magic of usual witches and wizards was stored inside their bodies, running in their blood, if one liked archaic phrases. Magic of the most powerful magicals though, was stored in a separate sub-dimension. Otherwise it would tear the owner's body to shreds and obliterate everything in his or her vicinity.

That in itself didn't explain Harry's state though. Usually more children, who were unable to handle all their magic at the time also did store their magic away in another sub-dimension, but there was always a stream of power rushing from it through the child and did actually feel like a river or a stream, as opposed to a puddle, which was a norm for magic children. In Harry's case Arcturus felt hollowness, but also a drop of magic... followed by another drop. It was a steady rhythm: drip – drop – drip – drop...

Hadrian did have magic, but it was cut off from him. Instead of a stream he felt mere droplets. Something must have happened to the boy that night when Voldemort came for him and his brother.


	3. Chapter 3 The Boy and the Snake

**AN:** This idea is actually interesting and has the potential to become a full-fledged story in the future (maybe once I'm done with the rewrite of the DLoMF). Enjoy!

 **The Boy and the Snake**

Harry Potter, age five, was working in his aunt's garden. He was glaring at the weeds he had to remove. Releasing a frustrated sigh, the boy got down to work. How he hated this garden! "What a wonderful garden, Petunia, dear!" "Pride and joy of the neighbourhood!" Harry sneered at the thought. This garden still existed only because of his slave labour.

" _Humans and their foolish activities._ " Harry heard someone hiss. He looked around and saw no one. Shrugging, the boy went back to work. " _Get your hands off me, you human filth!_ "

A weed in Harry's hands moved, in fact, it slithered! Harry dropped the not-weed and looked at it closer. It was a snake! A small green snake.

" _That's right, fear me, human scum!_ " the voice hissed. Harry could swear that the snake was glaring at him.

" _These are bold words for someone who only slithers on the ground_ ," Harry retorted. He was ready to smack himself, he was actually arguing with a snake! All this constant working under the sun must have affected him worse than he thought.

" _What?!_ " the snaky voice hissed. " _The hairless Abe can speak my noble tongue?_ " Harry's jaw was about to drop. The snake actually replied him. Was he finally going mad? Oh well...

" _I am speaking with you_ ," the boy replied. " _And you are too bold for someone who is one foot long._ "

" _Do not insult me, monkey!_ "

" _Then do not insult me, serpent_ ," Harry hissed sharply. " _I get enough of that as it is. I am not going to tolerate my imaginary animals insulting me!_ "

" _I am not imaginary!_ " the snake hissed indignantly. " _Maybe I should bite you to demonstrate just how real I am?_ "

" _So I am not going mad?_ " Harry asked and then smiled. " _I consider this good news._ "

" _Foolish humans and their logic..._ " the snake grumbled. _«But how can you speak with me? The last speaker died four years ago and he did not leave any heirs._ "

" _So the trait is hereditary?_ " Harry asked, the garden completely forgotten.

" _Yes_ ," the snake nodded. " _You are an interesting human. You are not as foolish as other human younglings._ "

" _I read a lot_ ," Harry replied.

" _What is your name, human?_ " the snake asked.

" _Harry Potter_ ," Harry replied. " _Actually, if the ability to speak to snakes is hereditary, then how do I have it?_ "

" _I do not know_ ," the snake replied. " _And my name is Zeratias._ "

" _Nice to meet you, Zeratias_ ," Harry said. " _Do you know somebody, who can explain my ability to me?_ "

" _Only a wizard or a magical snake can do it_ ," Zeratias replied. " _I can ask some magical snakes around to come to you. Hopefully, they will know more_ ," the snake looked around. " _I must go, I must hunt. Goodbye, speaking monkey._ "

Harry just grumbled and then it hit him. Magical snakes? Wizards?! What the hell?! Harry firmly believed that magic did not exist, his aunt and uncle told him so every chance they got. Then how could he talk to snakes? And, come to think of it, when have the Dursleys been an honest family? They lie to the entire neighbourhood about Harry, is it so far-fetched to believe that they would lie to Harry as well? No. Harry decided to wait for a magical snake. For now he had chores to complete.

xxx

A week had passed since Harry met Zeratias. He had not met any snake at all ever since. Currently he was in the garden again. Gods, how he hated the blasted place! He would have burned it to ashes if it was up to him. Suddenly Harry noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He turned around and faced a huge snake that appeared from the bushes.

" _Are you the speaking human?_ " the snake asked.

" _Yes, I am_ ," Harry nodded. " _Are you a magical snake?_ " he asked, looking at the serpent curiously.

" _Yes. I am a boa constrictor, who was magically hatched_ ," the snake replied. " _My name is Kaisarahashis. I allow lesser beings to call me Kai. I am here to teach you in the ways of a parselmagic, though I doubt you can master it._ "

" _Do you consider me a lesser being?_ " Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the snake, that comfortably coiled right near him.

" _Yes, until you master parselmagic, which won't happen soon, if ever_ ," Kai replied calmly. " _It is very rare even for speaking humans to master our magic. The last one could not._ "

" _Alright. I am grateful for your help_ ," Harry said. He was going to learn magic, if it meant getting along with a snobbish snake - then so be it!

" _Good, now assume a meditating position_ ," the snake commanded. Harry obeyed and sat on the grass. His relatives were not home, so he needed not worry about them seeing him. " _Now you must think of yourself as a snake. Calm yourself down, let go of everything. Let thoughts flow through your mind one at a time. Think in our noble tongue_ ," Harry nodded and tried to do as instructed only to grit his teeth and huff in frustration. " _Nothing unexpected_ ," Kai said serenely as Harry prepared to open his mouth. " _It will take time. Days, weeks, month, years, forever... Practice it every chance you get, Zeratias will be checking on you every week, tell him when or if you make some progress. Then I shall come. Goodbye, speaking human._ "

xxx

And so Harry settled into his routine. He would wake up, meditate, make breakfast, have some scraps do the chores, make lunch, do the chores, make dinner, have some leftovers, go to the cupboard and meditate then go to sleep.

The process frustrated Harry. He just couldn't make his thoughts come one at a time in his head. He could completely clear his mind, but if he tried to concentrate on one single thought, million others assaulted him as well. It was ridiculous.

" _What am I doing wrong, Zeratias?_ " Harry asked as he worked in the garden. " _I can clear my mind, but the moment one though is allowed inside, another rushes after it._ "

" _I do not know_ ," the snake replied. " _However, try to let a new one to form, instead of allowing one old to resurface._ " Harry perked up at this.

" _That might actually work_ ," Harry mused. " _But I have a suspicion that Kai will have me translate all of my memories into parseltongue._ "

This evening Harry sat in his cupboard in a lotus position. He cleared his mind and concentrated on what he felt. The same instance thousands of sensations assaulted him. The roughness of the matrasses underneath him, dampness of air around him, the weight of his own hair. Harry huffed and cleared his mind again. From all the practice he was actually getting quite good at it, managing to clear his mind of all thoughts and memories in mere five seconds instead of ten minutes when he just started.

Carefully, Harry concentrated on his matrasses. He felt their texture. He steadily ignored everything else. And here it was! One thought! "Rough."

He refocused his perception to his hair. He felt their weight. "Light." his mind registered. Harry snapped out of his meditation and grinned. Next twenty minutes he spent meditating and letting his thoughts course through his mind, one at a time.

xxx

For eight days Harry had been trying to translate his thoughts into parseltongue but to no avail. He was picturing a snake to which he described his sensations, but it was still in English. It was so frustrating. After another unsuccessful attempt Harry left his meditation.

"How am I supposed to do it?" he asked himself quietly. Not that quietness was needed - the Dursleys were watching their evening TV show. "Think of yourself as a snake my ass. What is that even supposed to mean?" He remembered Zeratias's instructions. Harry decided to ask Zeratias later.

xxx

" _It means, young speaking monkey,_ " Zeratias said, " _that you must be able to talk in our language at will. Then everything will come to you._ "

" _That's all?_ " Harry asked in surprise.

" _Not many speakers could do it. The previous could not. This is the step where most fall, unable to master our tongue and, as a consequence, our magic_ ," Zeratias reprimanded. " _It takes no small effort to speak our noble tongue without a snake nearby._ "

" _But how do I learn to do this?_ " Harry asked quietly. " _How do you do it?_ "

" _I am a snake_ ," Zeratias said, rolling his head. " _I was born that way... Maybe you were too, after all, Kai said that all speaking humans have serpent blood in their veins._ "

xxx

"If you have enough of our blood you can master our magic..." Harry repeated Zeratias's words. He was lying in the cupboard, thinking. His relatives were already asleep. "How is that supposed to help?"

He pondered on this question. Maybe he just didn't have enough blood? How can serpentine blood flow in his veins anyway? The ancestry is handed down from generation to generation via DNA - the books said as much. What did Zeratias mean?

Only two weeks after could Harry make a guess. He was lying in his cupboard, locked this time, for "breaking furniture", never mind Dudley actually did it. Harry still got all the blame, and now he was locked for three days without food. It still did provide him with a wonderful opportunity to think and meditate.

He entered his meditative trance. As usual, the blackness of a clear mind greeted him. And yet, as always, Harry was anchored to the "real world" by a small thread that supplied him with new sensations. Harry decided to let go of it and see what happens next. The thread did not allow him to explore his mind, it restricted him and in desperate attempt to actually learn parselmagic, Harry cut it off.

Blackness greeted Harry. It was absolute and overwhelming. Suddenly, a white dot appeared far away. Harry floated to it. The closer he got, the bigger the dot grew until finally white engulfed him.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a giant green sphere suspended in endless whiteness around him. He touched the sphere and felt incredible power rush through him. He felt almighty, untouchable and invincible. But soon the sensation faded away.

" _Who is there?_ " Harry heard. He looked around and saw a giant blue-winged snake flying at him. " _Ah, master, you found me._ "

" _Master?_ " Harry asked, startled.

" _Yes_ ," the snake nodded. As it reached Harry, it decreased in size, until it was as big as Harry. " _I am you, you are me. I am an occamy. We are one and the same, able to turn into each other._ "

" _I can turn into you?!_ " Harry asked in amazement?

" _Not yet, master. It will take a lot of time for you to learn how to become me_ ," the snake shook its head. " _But you have found me. This warrants a reward. I give you the ability to speak our noble tongue at will. Come to me from time to time to learn more about me. Eventually you will be able to become me._ "

Harry beamed at the snake.

" _Thanks!_ " Harry said with a brilliant smile. Then the smile faded away and the boy's face morphed into an expression of confusion. _"But what is this ball?"_

" _This is your power or rather its representation in your mind, master_ ," the occamy replied. " _It will be useful to you when you will start learning actual parselmagic._ "

" _Wow, it's big_ ," Harry said.

" _Parseltongues are always powerful, master._ " the occamy said calmly. Harry actually noticed that it had a female voice. " _For such a gift does not manifest in those who are too weak._ "

" _Okay_ ," Harry said. " _Will I be able to think in parseltongue now?_ "

" _Yes, though it will take time._ " the occamy replied. " _You will have to fight the instinctual urge to think in English. But with some practice you will succeed._ "

" _That's great to know_ ," Harry said. " _But I have to go now, I have a busy day tomorrow._ "

" _Yes, master, sleep well._ "

Harry opened his eyes and saw a familiar cupboard. It was dark, the mattress was rough and rigid as usual. Harry decided to test his new abilities before going to sleep.

" _I hate this place_ ," he said and then grinned as his mind registered that he spoke parseltongue. " _This is great! I will have tomorrow to myself as well. Oh, I hope I will be able to master thinking in parseltongue before Zeratias's visit_ ," with that bright thought, Harry fell asleep.

xxx

Zeratias was surprised with Harry's news, as the boy did manage to think in parseltongue and process one thought in parseltongue at a time. The snake left Harry to report to Kai. It had been a day since then.

" _Greetings, speaking human_ ," Harry heard behind him. He didn't need to turn around to recognize Kai. That's the new thing about his parseltongue abilities. Ever since meeting the occamy in his mind, Harry was able to tell the difference between voices of different snakes. Zeratias's was high-pitched, while Kai's was deep and smooth.

" _Hello, Kai_ ," Harry said. " _Are you here to teach me?_ "

" _Yes, but at first, tell me your name_ ," Kai said imperiously.

" _I am Harry Potter_ ," Harry replied. The snake nodded.

" _Then listen carefully, Harry Potter, for I will not repeat_ ," Kai started. " _Parselmagic is unlike any other magic in the world. It doesn't require fancy foci and long intricate incantation. Parselnagic is close to nature as is parseltongue. To get results, you need not wave sticks around like a fool, you must but say or think in parseltongue what you desire. If the intent is strong enough, magic will obey you. But there is one exception. Remember, Harry Potter: the shorter your phrase - the stronger the magic behind it. Nature doesn't like unnecessary complexities, neither does parselmagic. Use it well, and good luck. This is about the extent of knowledge you can receive from anybody about parselmagic."_

" _What? You're not going to instruct me at all?_ " Harry asked in shock.

" _Instructions are useless. Use your mind and your parseltongue_ ," the snake replied. " _Zeratias will still check up on you. If you urgently need me, tell him, otherwise, don't bother me. Goodbye_ ," with these words Kai slithered away, leaving a slack-jawed Harry behind.

"Well, he said to use the mind and parseltongue..." Harry said. "Here goes nothing." he pointed at one of the roses. " _Fly_ ," he said. Nothing happened. Harry sighed. Next seven attempts were the same. Harry sighed and started thinking. "I am doing everything right. I am using parseltongue and I want the damn flower to fly- That's it, I am using parseltongue, but I am thinking in English!"

" _Fly_ ," Harry said, pointing at the flower, the same thought flashed through his mind, also in parseltongue. The flower rose in the air steadily and floated two feet above other flowers.

Next couple of weeks many things happened on Privet Drive. Cats started flying or freezing in mid-step. Pieces of furniture started morphing into animals and such and then returning back to their original state.

Harry used this time to practice his magic to his heart's content. He used it to open his cupboard at nights to have a snack, to complete chores faster and to generally fool around. One of these days Zeratias came to visit and Harry remembered a question that had been bothering him for some time.

" _Say, Zeratias, why did Kai say that parselmagic is unlike any other magic_?" Harry asked the snake in front of him.

" _Yes, Kai told me that you would ask such a question. He gave me some information. There is an entire community that uses magic. In their own way... They wave their sticks around and speak some fancy words_ ," the snake hissed.

" _Really?_ "Harry asked in surprise. " _That sounds quite exciting... and a little foolish..._ "

" _They are mostly not very bright. They spent centuries regulating their spells and restricting their own power_ ," Zeratias said. " _Even their strongest would be no match for the wizards of old._ "

" _Wizards of old?_ " Harry asked with a puzzled expression. " _Like Merlin or something?_ "

" _I do not know, that is what Kai said. He told me how to get to the place where you will be able to familiarize yourself with the wizarding world_ ," Zeratias explained. " _You can make your monkeys get you there._ "

Harry chuckled at the way the snake referred to his relatives, though he had to admit, Zeratias was not so far from the truth.

" _I think I'll still wait with the visit there_ ," Harry said after a minute of consideration. " _I don't know what to expect in the wizarding world, I want to further familiarize myself with parselmagic before venturing into unknown territory._ "

" _Very well_ ," Zeratias nodded, seemingly approvingly, but Harry wasn't sure - deciphering snakes' emotions was hard. " _Just tell me when you are ready._ "

xxx

Harry was ready only a year after this. He was six by now, almost seven. Parselmagic truly fascinated the boy to no end. It seemingly had no boundaries whatsoever. You just have to have enough power and you will be able to do anything!

This past year Harry used not only to practice magic, though, he still read books like mad and spared some time every evening to speak to his occamy. He named her Lily, like his mother. Maybe naming an occamy after one's mother would seem strange, but to Harry his inner serpent was the only companion, except for occasional snakes in his backyard.

Lily would speak to Harry about different things, telling him wonderful stories about occamies. She would also listen to him and calm him down when he was worried. She even wished him goodnight every evening. Though Harry was still very far from even attempting to turn into an occamy.

" _Hello, Zeratias_ ," Harry smiled at the small snake.

" _Hello, speaking monkey_ ," came a response. The boy chuckled.

" _I am ready to visit the wizarding community_ ," Harry said and the snake perked up immediately.

" _Then tell your monkeys to drive us to... Charing Cross Road_ ," the snake said. Harry nodded and went to the house.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry called. He immediately heard the heavy stomping of his uncle coming from the kitchen, how surprising.

"What do you even think, shouting like that in my house, boy!" the man hissed, his face growing more and more purple. "We took you in and that's how you repay us?! By disrupting the peace of this household on this fine day?! That will be-"

" _Silence_ ," Harry said. He didn't need to point his fingers now. The motion will make more complicated spells easy to cast, but such primitive spells didn't require anything special. Vernon's mouth snapped shut. "Good, uncle Vernon," Harry smiled. " _Obey_ ," the man's eyes glazed over. Harry knew it was a sign of a man losing his free will. The spell was working. "Get me to Charing Cross road, uncle and give me all the money you have on your person."

Vernon obeyed his nephew's command and took out his wallet. He gave Harry three hundred pounds and went to the garage to start the car. One grinning Harry Potter followed him.

xxx

Harry was walking around Diagon Alley with wide eyes, Zeratias was coiled around his hand, hidden safely by Harry's shirt.

" _Wow. So many stores_ ," Harry breathed in awe.

" _Do not speak so loud_ ly," Zeratias reprimanded quietly. " _Wizards are afraid of parselmouths._ "

" _Why?_ " Harry whispered as he walked around the alley.

" _Some dark lords were parselmouths_ ," Zeratias replied. " _Wizards are lucky that none of those fools could wield parselmagic._ "

" _But isn't it a little foolish?_ " Harry asked. " _Why do they fear a gift because of some of its users?_ "

" _I do not know how a monkey's brain works_ ," Zeratias grumbled. " _But lack of common sense is common for wizards, or so Kai said," the snake blinked suddenly. "No pun intended._ "

" _Zeratias, how am I going to buy something?_ " Harry asked after a round of quiet chuckles. " _These people do not use notes, they have some weird coins._ "

" _Kai said to find a big white building_ ," the snake replied quietly. " _He said it would be a bank, you will be able to exchange your money into local currency._ "

" _Thank you, Zeratias_ ," Harry smiled and walked straight to the big white structure right in the centre of the alley.

Harry stopped near the doors of Gringotts – that's how the bank was called – to read the funny poem on the doors. He giggled. " _They are no-nonsense people._ "

" _Kai said to be careful around goblins. They are greedy like dragons and cunning like us snakes_ ," Zeratias replied. Harry nodded and walked in.

The entrance hall of Gringotts was huge. It screamed prosperity and business. Counters were lined along the walls. Many customers were standing there, waiting to be serviced, while goblins were busy with counting coins, weighing jewels and sneering at wizards.

" _They look like they don't like wizards much_ ," Harry whispered to Zeratias after a brief observation.

" _Kai said they rebelled against wizards many times, but haven't won a single time_ ," Zeratias said. " _And wizards are arrogant – they believe themselves to be above everyone else._ "

" _That is bound to have catastrophic consequences_ ," Harry replied. He hadn't really study XX century yet, but he had read enough about history in general to know that oppression can never end pleasantly.

" _You should complete your business and move on_ ," Zeratias reminded Harry. " _No point standing there, goblins don't like idle people._ "

" _Right_ ," Harry nodded and went to the counter with the smallest queue. The queue was rather quick, so Harry had to wait only ten minutes.

"What do you want?" goblin sneered at Harry.

"I would like to exchange this money into wizarding currency," Harry replied, placing his notes on the counter. The goblin eyed the money and took it.

"Three hundred and forty-five pounds," he said. "That will be 68 galleons and 10 sickles. 7 sickles have already been taken as a fee," the goblin gave Harry a pouch.

"Could you give me a pamphlet on wizarding money, please, I am a bit new to it…" Harry said, his cheeks reddening a little. The goblin grumbled but placed a small bit of parchment on the counter. "Next!" he barked.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and took the parchment before leaving.

xxx

" _So it's 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon_ ," Harry read the parchment. " _Sounds rather… random_ ," he shrugged and went where any curious child in a wondrous alley would go – the first store he saw. And it happened to be a bookstore.

" _Wizarding history…_ " Harry quietly hissed to himself. " _Hogwarts: a history… Wait, what is Hogwarts?_ "

" _Kai said it was some sort of school for wizards_ ," Zeratias replied.

" _Interesting_ ," Harry mused and added the book to his purchases. " _If I could find a book for their first-years… Actually, why am I not going there?_ "

" _You are too young_ ," Zeratias said. " _Children start Hogwarts when they are eleven years old._ "

" _So I still have four years_ ," Harry thought out loud.

" _If you wish to go there_ ," Zeratias said, causing Harry to look at his right arm funnily.

" _What do you mean if I wish to go there?_ " Harry asked. " _I am a wizard as well, am I not? I am supposed to go there, I hope. Or do they have a special testing system? Can anyone go there, what about money?_ "

" _Calm down_ ," Zeratias said. " _Every witch and wizard born in England can go to Hogwarts and as for funds, they have a special vault for muggle-borns._ "

" _Muggleborns?_ " Harry asked. " _What's a muggle?_ " in the meantime he reached transfiguration section of the shop. There were some people, so Harry had to whisper really quietly.

" _A person without magic_ ," Zeratias hissed.

" _Oh, am I a muggle-born?_ " Harry asked curiously.

" _Of course not_ ," Harry could practically hear Zeratias roll his eyes if snakes could roll eyes at all. " _Noble tongue is not spoken by any muggle-borns. This gift belongs to a number of old wizarding families._ "

" _Do you know to which one I belong?_ " Harry whispered excitedly.

" _No_ ," Zeratias replied. " _Kai hasn't visited the wizarding world for ten years. And even then he did not study monkeys' families._ "

Harry chuckled again.

" _Oh well_ ," the boy sighed. " _I hope I will be able to find something in one of the genealogy books…_ "

The time passed rather quickly in the shop, and soon Harry was loaded with books. There were many topics: magic for the first-years, two wizarding history books, one genealogy book and a guide for muggle-borns.

"Arent' you a little bit young to start your Hogwarts education?" the teller looked at Harry with amusement.

"Yes, but I wanted to familiarize myself with the material," Harry replied, smiling. The teller, a middle-aged man, chuckled.

"A future rawenclaw…" he muttered between chuckles. Then his expression grew puzzled. "Why would you need a guide for muggle-borns, lad?"

"Oh…" Harry said. He didn't know what to answer, wasn't he supposed to have it? "Idle curiosity…" he said awkwardly after ten seconds of thinking. The teller raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged.

"Very well, lad. That's all," he finally said, packing all the books in a small bag. "Twelve galleons, five sickles," Harry nodded and placed the money on the counter and took the bag, which was heavier than it looked. He took a bag outside of the shop and whispered " _lighter_ ", and the bag instantly lost most of its weight. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Where to now?_ " Harry mused quietly.

" _Kai suggested a trunk_ ," Zeratias said. " _They can be charmed to be bigger on the inside and protected from different magic._ " Hary appeared thoughtful.

" _I will try to make my own first_ ," he finally said. ' _If I can't then I will buy one here. Did Kai mention any other store?_ "

" _He said something about the other alley…_ " Zeratias replied. " _The entrance is supposed to be somewhere here, but you don't have enough money, everything sold there is illegal and thus, expensive._ "

" _Well, I suppose we can go home for now_ ," Harry said though he appeared to be thinking about something. " _Wait, is there a clothes store? I could use some new clothes._ "

" _You monkeys and your weird ways_ ," Zeratias grumble. " _Draping random cloths around yourselves... I think there should be one, walk around._ "

True to Zeratias's words Harry found a clothes store not ten minutes after. It was called "Madam Malkin's". Harry opened the door and walked inside.

The store was rather big, filled with different clothes. Harry looked around but saw nobody at all. He shrugged and walked to the clothes.

"Hello, dear," he heard a woman's voice. Harry turned around and saw a woman at the counter. He didn't know how she got there since there was nobody besides him in the room just a second ago, but frankly, he didn't care. "Do you need clothes?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. Why else would he be here?

"Muggle clothes or wizarding robes?"

Harry thought for a second. If he was right, then he wouldn't need to deal with the wizarding world all that much until he was eleven and this trip went well in muggle clothing. So muggle clothing it was.

"Muggle, madam," Harry replied.

"Alright," the woman nodded. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Um…" Harry thought. He actually didn't know. If he as honest with himself, then he needed everything, since all of his clothes were hand-me-downs of very poor quality. "I actually need a bit of everything, but I only have…" he thought for a second. "56 galleons."

"Oh, not to worry!" the woman smiled and went to Harry. "We will dress you nicely on this money."

"So, I guess you will need shirts, t-shirts, trousers, jeans – that's what young people like in the muggle world these days, isn't it?" she mumbled quietly while browsing her clothes. "Maybe a jacket, or a pullover hm… A coat? No, it's summer after all…"

This day Harry understood why all grown-up men are so afraid of shopping with women. Madam Malkin, the woman who helped him, went on a frenzy, making Harry try dozens of different things. Trousers, t-shirts, shirts – Harry's head was still spinning from the number of things he bought. He spent all the money he had there, but at least he had some clothing that fit him and even a black coat, which he insisted he had to buy.

" _That was anti-climactic_ ," Zeratias said when he and Harry exited the Leakey Cauldron. " _Do not enter shops with hairy monkeys if you don't know exactly what you want._ "

" _At least she didn't freak out when she saw you_ ," Harry remarked.

" _True, but I am not going back to her evil clutches_ ," came a reply, making Harry laugh.

" _Now I need to hide all of this, or aunt and uncle will take everything away_ ," Harry said, looking at the bags.

" _Make them small and hide them in your pocket_ ," Zeratias recommended. Harry nodded. He looked at the bags and sad " _smaller_ ". The bags shrunk to the size when Harry could comfortably fit them all in his pocket. The boy grinned and went to the nearest metro station.

xxx

Harry was once again in his cupboard. His purchases were on the shelf on the opposite wall. He was lying on his mattress, that was softened by magic, and looking at the ceiling, that he charmed to look like a starry sky.

"If I could shrink my bags and am going to enlarge my future trunk, can I enlarge my cupboard?" he thought. "Theoretically, I can… But what if uncle and aunt see? They will most likely not give me food for a week, and that's if I reverse everything."

"What should I do?" Harry mused. "Hm, I need a trunk… I need to study… I need space for this. Alright, I will enlarge the cupboard and hide it."

He put his hands on the wall opposite from the door. " _More space. Enlarge_ ," To Harry's satisfaction the wall moved about ten meters from him. The boy grinned. He crawled and placed his hands on two of the walls and repeated his command. The walls moved and soon Harry was in the centre of a square room, that was detached from the cupboard, though it was still the height of his cupboard. Harry placed his hands on the floor. " _Enlarge, descend_ ," the floor and Harry with it moved down for about three meters. Harry suddenly felt exhaustion crawling up his back. He didn't even notice that he spent so much power on his enchantments. He waved a hand over the entrance to the original cupboard. " _Stairs. Door,"_ He smiled when a set of stairs appeared and a door, that completely separated his new room from the cupboard.

Harry laid back on his old bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to his right and noticed that the door to his secret room was too obvious. " _Mask_ ," he said, waving his hand over said door, it turned into a piece of wall the same instant. Harry smiled and fell asleep.

Next day was the same as usual: Harry did all the work around the house while his relatives berated and belittled him. Only his ability to clear his mind so quickly calmed him. That was rather surprising for Harry, such a rudimentary exercise he did when he tried to master parseltongue proved to be so helpful.

Soon evening came and Harry was once again locked in his cupboard. This time, however, this action didn't annoy Harry but instead pleased him. He waited until everyone was busy and then went to his room.

It was very dark inside. So Harry lifted his hand and said " _lamps_ ". Lamps appeared on each wall, but they did not give any light, so Harry said " _light_ " and all the lamps instantly came to life. The boy grinned.

" _Bed_ ," Harry said. A nice bed of mahogany wood with soft-looking matrasses and blanket appeared in the corner. " _Wallpaper._ " blank white wallpaper appeared on the walls. " _Blue_ ," the wallpaper was dyed blue. " _Bookshelf_ ," A bookshelf appeared opposite from the bed. " _Wardrobe_ ," said piece of furniture appeared near one of the walls. It was nice red colour, rather plain-looking, but Harry didn't really mind.

" _Purchases, come to me_ ," he said. His small bags flew into Harry's hands. " _Original size_ ," Harry hissed and bags enlarged. " _Take your place_ ," clothes flew into the wardrobe, while books arranged themselves on the bookshelf. Harry liked his room, but something was missing. "Of course! _Carpet, armchair, table, chair!_ " Harry grinned as his words changed reality around him. Now his room was just perfect.

" _Food!_ " Harry hissed, but nothing happened. " _Food!_ " Harry repeated, but nothing happened again. "Guess I can't make food out of nothing… Damn. Oh well, I will have something when the monkeys fall asleep," he said lightly and took out a muggle-born guide.

xxx

 _A year later_

Harry stood in his room with a medium-sized case in his hands. The case was mahogany, of nice reddish hue. Metal locks kept it closed. The whole previous year Harry spent working on this case, which he managed to make not just bigger on the inside, but much bigger on the inside. He literally fit four rooms there: a bedroom, a library, a potions lab and a kitchen.

After reading books on the wizarding world, Harry was less than impressed. Prejudice, incredibly backwards ways, arrogance and stupidity – it was maddening. When Harry just heard of Hogwarts, he really wanted to go there, but after reading the books for the first-years, this desire evaporated. Harry didn't need a wand, he certainly didn't want to spend seven years learning how to wave it correctly. The only subject that Harry wanted to learn from the curriculum was potions, hence why he set up a lab in his case. The rest though – no, thank you.

To make matters worse, Harry learned some disturbing facts about himself. He was actually a son of a death eater. James Potter – Voldemort's right-hand man. He helped the dark lord slaughter the Longbottoms. When a one-year-old Neville vanquished Voldemort, James was going to kill the baby, but the Aurors stopped him. His mother, Lily Potter, a muggle-born, died giving birth to Harry.

After James Potter's incarceration three quarters of the Potter fortune was given to House Longbottom as a compensation. A quarter was still in Gringotts, waiting for Harry to claim it

That was ridiculous! Harry certainly didn't have anything against wizards but he didn't want to deal with all of this. However, he will be expected to go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. He couldn't even hide, he will be found because Hogwarts book of students had a sample of his blood to use for a locator spell. Though he could raise wards and parsel-wards are supposed to be really powerful. Either way, Harry was not going to stay here. Somebody placed him here, so this somebody knows where he lives – that was unacceptable.

That leads us to the present moment. Harry placed his case on the floor and opened it. " _Pack_ ," he commanded. All of his books and the collection increased during the past year, all the clothes and trinkets sailed into the case. It closed with an audible click.

Harry looked at his surroundings sadly. " _Vanish_ ," All the furniture disappeared. The room sank into darkness. Harry sighed and kneeled in front of the trunk. " _Untouchable to weather, untouchable to thieves_ ," the case was engulfed in green light, which died down pretty fast. Harry took his case and stood up.

After he climbed back to his cupboard, Harry waved his hand at his secret room. " _Disappear_ ," the space stared shrinking and very soon instead of room Harry was looking at a wall. He sighed again and opened his cupboard door with magic. It was night and everyone was sleeping, no one would notice his escape until the morning.

The night air was fresh and slightly chilly. Harry was comfortable enough though, warming charms on his jacket were fighting the weather. The boy made his way to the backyard, where the garden grew.

" _Hello, Zeratias_ ," Harry greeted his only companion for the last two years.

" _Hello, speaking monkey_ ," the snake replied. " _Are you going through with your plan?_ "

" _Yes, I am leaving now_ ," Harry nodded. " _I came to say goodbye. We are not very likely to see each other ever again._ "

" _Then good luck, speaking child_ ," the snake nodded.

" _Thank you, Zeratias_ ," Harry smiled slightly. " _Not only for coming tonight but for providing me company for two years. I have to admit, I will miss your humour._ "

" _You are welcome, speaking child_ ," the snake replied. " _But don't you grow soft on me today_!"

Harry chuckled. " _Don't worry, Zeratias, goodbye_ ," he turned to face the street. "Goodbye, my home and prison. _Washington, D.C., instant travel._ "

With a soft popping sound Harry disappeared from Privet Drive. Zeratias spared one last look to where his speaking child was standing and slithered away. He had no reason to stay near this house any longer.


End file.
